Alternative Adventure Time
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Chaos Controlled was formed by an incident of a Chaos Blast when Shadow was teaching Jen to use it; she then destroyed the Mater Emerald, now they must go on a question to find the pieces of the master emerald and all 7 Chaos Emeralds but little did they know that if they use Chaos Emergy/Power it hurts Shadow and causes him pain and suffering so they must cut back on Chaos Powers
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Version of Adventure Time Chapter 1: Chaos Blast incident

One day in the ruins of Angel Island…

Shadow: Are you ready?

Jen: Any time Shaddie.

Shadow: Ok Rose; hold up the Black Chaos Emerald like so. (He says raising one hand up with a green Chaos Emerald in it)

Jen: Like this? (She asks raising up one hand with her Black Chaos Emerald in it)

Shadow: Hmph perfect; now yell Chaos Blast! (He yells and the impact hit Jen as she protected herself with an orb)

Jen: So… I just yell Chaos Blast? (She asks tossing her Chaos Emerald up into the air and catching it)

Shadow: Yes but you have to focus on the… (He says as he gets cut off by Jen)

Jen: CHAOS BLAST! (She yells tossing her emerald into the air and causes a big explosion)

Damn that was powerful; I think I could have gotten killed by all that energy she had…

(Suddenly they both hear something shatter)

(They both turn around and see the Master Emerald shattering)

Shadow: Oh Shi… (He says as the Master Emerald erupts and a Chaos Control is formed making Jen and Shadow go into another universe)

(They then transport into a strange place)

Jen: Where are we? (She asks looking around a grassy field)

Shadow: I assumed you should know. (He says looking around then stares back at her)

(Jen looks down at her emerald)

Jen: Umm I think the emerald says were in a place called The Land of ooo. (She says looking up to Shadow)

Shadow: What the hell? A place that crosses over to ice. (He says looking at the grassy field that now turns into ice)

Jen: I think that's the Ice Kingdom which is ruled by an old man called the Ice King and he's more pathetic than Egghead. (She says giggling)

Shadow: Is that even possible. (He says chuckling)

(They both let out a laugh as they hear someone coming)

Shadow: Quick into the bushes. (He says grabbing Jen's wrist and hides her in the bushes with him)

Finn: Aw man dude; we should fight goblins or something. (He says riffing on Jake's back)

Jake: Yeah bro we should. (Suddenly they hear a noise in the bushes)

Finn: Who's there! (He yells jumping off of Jake's back and takes out his sword and aims it towards the bushes)

Finn: You better come out before we kick your buns! (He yells to the bush)

(Jen and Shadow gets out of the bushes)

Finn: Whoa! Hedgehogs? You guys are rare! (He says in excitement and awe)

Finn: What were you two doing in those bushes anyways? (He asks staring at them curiously)

Jake: Uh Finn; I don't think it's our business what they were doing in those bushes. (He says getting the wrong idea)

(Jen knottiest what he meant)

Jen: Oh god no! We didn't do that! (She yells blushing)

Jake: Haha; I was just kidding so, what did you guys come into the neighborhood for?

Shadow: Well, it's kind of a long story. (He says to Finn and Jake)

Finn: Oh ok dude let's hear it.

Jake: You guys should probably come to our house and tell us; you guys look exhausted. (He says staring at Jen and Shadow that have some ashes on them from the Chaos Blast incident)

Finn: You guys can have a ride on Jake's back. (He says jumping onto Jake's back)

Shadow: Um; were kind of in a hurry to get back to… (He says then Jen grabs him and jumps onto Jake's back)

At Finn and Jake's Tree House…

Finn: So tell us your rad adventure to The Land of ooo.

Jake: Have some tea first. (He says giving them some hazelnut tea)

Jen: Thank you. (She says then nudges Shadow drinking some tea)

Shadow: Thank you. (He says)

Finn: So tell us; how did you guys get to The Land of ooo? (He says staring at them in excitement)

Shadow: Well…

Some hours later…

Finn and Jake: Whoa. (Was all they can say)

Jake: So you're telling us that you two were sent here by a warp in space time continuum?

Jen: Yes.

Finn: And this all happened by some emerald?

Shadow: Not just any emerald; it's the ultimate emerald and it's nothing like the other; it contains unlimited power and more; show them Jen. (He says asJen pulls out her emerald)

Finn: Whoa.

Jake: Cool. (They both say at the same time in awe)

Shadow: Yes; but we need to use this emerald to teleport back home. (He says to them)

Shadow: We should be going now; the castle is waiting for their princess. (He says looking over to Jen)

Jen: Yeah; we should get going. Thanks for the tea guys. (She says before leaving)

Finn and Jake: You're welcome. (They both reply)

Shadow: Ok Jen pass me your emerald.

Jen: Ok. (She hands him her emerald)

Shadow: Chaos Control! (He yells but nothing happens)

Shadow: Chaos Control! (He yells again louder as still nothing happens)

Shadow: CHAOS Control! (He yells again irritated)

(Shadow growls)

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! (He cries out again but still nothing happens)

Jen: Let me try. (She says taking the emerald back)

Shadow: Remember; focus on what area you would like to go to. (He reminds her)

Jen: Ok. (She closed her eyes and focuses back to Mobius every detail of the land, the people, the places, the things, and every little bit in there)

(Jen exhales)

Jen: CHAOS CONTROL! (She yells but instead of teleporting she hears Shadow yell in pain)

(She quickly turns to Shadow and sees him holding his chest in pain)

Jen: Shadow! (She yells running over to him as Finn and Jake runs outside and sees Jen and Shadow)

Finn: Whoa dude what happened?

Jen: I don't know; I tried to preform Chaos Control but Shadow got hurt.

Jake: We should take him to the Candy Kingdom so he can get healed by Dr. Ice Cream.

Jen: No. (She says quickly)

Jen: Uh; I mean we just need a house that's all, I can heal him. (She says carrying Shadow)

Jake: I can carry him for you.

Finn: Yeah; isn't he heavy? (He asks staring at her carrying Shadow)

Jen: Nah; I got him, but I would really appreciate that house.

Jake: Oh yeah there's one close to our home.

Finn: I think it's just over that hill. (He says pointing to a small house over the hill)

Jen: Thanks. (She says then runs at the speed of sound)

Finn: Smow man she can run.

Jake: Yeah bro; let's get inside. (He says walking inside)

Finn: I'm going to go check on then. (He says to Jake)

Jake: Ok; whatever you say. (He says then closes the door)

(Finn walks to the small house over the hill and went inside the small house)

Finn: What up? (He says to Jen)

Jen: I think my healing is doing him just fine. (She says putting her hand over Shadow's chest and it began glowing green)

Finn: Whoa that's math man. (He says in awe)

Jen: Yeah; he'll be fine tomorrow.

Finn: Oh ok; I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. (He says then walks out)

Now where am I going to sleep…

(Jen looks around the small house seeing a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room with a large t.v; a wooden couch, and other regular house stuff including some weapons)

I really don't want to sleep on that couch…. Maybe I should just sleep on the bed with Shadow; I'm sure he won't mind…

(Jen goes onto the far left side of the bed as Shadow was on the right and she drifts off into slumber)

H-How's it going bros? this was for all you bros out there supporting me especially jackthehedgehog u/4730483/ read his story sometime its great and this was for him he helped with the story and I hoped you bros liked it and this was also for my boyfriend FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Alternative Version of Adventure Time Chapter 2: The Second Chaos Emerald

(Jen feels someone's arm wrapped around her and she turns around and accidently kisses Shadow)

(Jen stares at Shadow blushing)

Shadow: Why hello there. (He says smirking at Jen)

Jen: Oh shut up. (She says getting up blushing)

(Shadow grabs Jen's wrist)

Shadow: Please stay. (He says purring and begging)

Jen: I was just going to take a shower. (She says pointing to the bathroom with her other hand)

Shadow: I should join you. (He says about to get up)

Jen: NO YOU PERV! (She yells blushing even more)

Shadow: If we're going to be living together then we should act like a married couple. (He says getting up and walks over to the bathroom)

Shadow: Now, are you coming or not Rose?

Jen: Nah; I'll skip it. (She says walking away but then Shadow grabs Jen's arm and pulls her into the bathroom)

(Shadow locks the door)

Shadow: Look Jen; we have to find the pieces of the master emerald and the rest of the Chaos Emeralds; we have one which is yours. (He says to Jen)

Jen: Is that why you brought me in here? (She looks at Shadow, questioning)

Shadow: You wanted to shower right?

Jen: Yeah but now with you.

Shadow: Just get in.

With Finn and Jake…

Finn: We should show Jen and Shadow around the Candy Kingdom and ya know be neighborly.

Jake: Yeah let's go. (He says then BMO walks in)

BMO: Look what BMO found. (Shim says walking over to Finn and Jake)

Jake: What is it?

Finn: What is it BMO? (They both asks staring at BMO that's hiding something behind him)

(BMO shows them a white emerald)

Finn: Whoa Jake isn't that…

Jake: The Chaos Emerald… (He says in awe)

Finn: We need to take this to Jen and Shadow. (He says taking it from BMO and runs off)

Jake: Thanks BMO. (He says before running after Finn)

With Jen and Shadow…

Shadow: That was refreshing. (He says walking out of the bathroom)

Jen: Yeah it was. (She says giggling and blushing)

(Suddenly Finn and Jake burst through their door)

Finn/Jake: WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT! (They both yell to Jen and Shadow excitedly)

Jen: Found what? (She asks staring at Finn and Jake curiously)

(Finn shows them the white Chaos Emerald)

(Jen and Shadow stare at each other)

Shadow: Two down 26 more to go…

H-H How' it going bros? This was for all you bros out there supporting me especially jackthehedgehog u/4730483/ read his story sometime its great and this was for him and I hoped you bros liked it and this was also for my boyfriend FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha! See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternative Version of Adventure Time Chapter 3: The trusting bond

Finn: So you're saying we need to find 26 more of these!

Jake: Whoa man that's a lot, and aren't they separated far away from each other or something?

Jen: Yes, but if you guys help this would be a lot quicker. (She says to them with plead)

(Finn and Jake stare at each other)

Jake: Ok we'll help; but we need to look for clues. (He says putting his index figure and thumb on his chin)

(Suddenly BMO comes in)

BMO: Guys Princess Bubblegum called and she said she needs you right away. (Shim says then Jen gasps)

Jen: Oh my god…. IT'S ADORABLE! (She yells running over to BMO and hugs shim)

(Shadow glares with jealousy)

Finn: Oh yeah guys; this is BMO she's a video game system.

Jake: Wait isn't BMO a guy?

BMO: I have no sex remember guys? (Shim says to Finn and Jake)

Finn: Let's just say BMO is a he.

Jen: He's so cute!

Shadow: Aren't you two supposed to see what that Princess wants? (He asks Finn and Jake)

Finn: Oh yeah; come on guys lets go to the Candy Kingdom. (He says walking out)

Jake: Yeah just like how Finn loves seeing Princess Bubblegum. (He whispers to Jen and Shadow)

Finn: YOU KNOW IM OVER HER! I love Flame Princess! (He yells at Jake)

Jake: Ehehehe; yeah, I know; I was just kidding. (He says then walks out with Finn)

(Jen stares at Shadow then walks out)

(Shadow grabs Jen)

(Jen stares at her arm then to Shadow)

Shadow: Do you think we can trust them?

Jen: We have to…

Well bros, they're now off to the Candy Kingdom. What does PB want? Find out in the next story of The Alternate Version of Adventure Time… This was for all you bros out there supporting me especially jackthehedgehog u/4730483/ read his story sometime its great and this was for him and I hoped you bros liked it and this was also for my boyfriend FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha! See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Alternative Version of Adventure Time Chapter 4: The Candy Kingdom

Finn: This is the Candy Kingdom. (He says to Jen and Shadow as they stare in awe)

(There were tons of candy people walking around, talking to others, playing, and all kinds of other stuff)

Jen: Whoa so this place is like made all out of candy?

Jake: Yup; pretty cool right?

Jen: This is awesome.

(Suddenly Peppermint Butler comes rushing up to them)

Peppermint Butler: Finn; Jake, thank goodness you're here, now come; the Princess wants to see you guys immediately. (He says as they all follow quickly)

(They enter the castle and goes into Princess Bubblegum's lab)

Princess Bubblegum: Good, you guys are here. (She turns to see Finn and Jake with Shadow and Jen)

Princess Bubblegum: And who might you two be? (She asks nicely)

Jen: I am Jen the Hedgehog; Princess of Mobius. (She says putting out her hand to shake with PB's)

Princess Bubblegum: Nice to meet you Princess of Mobius. (She says shaking Jen's hand)

Shadow: And I am Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform. (He says then bows to her)

Princess Bubblegum: Ultimate Lifeform? (She asks looking at Shadow)

Shadow: I was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik; sworn to protect the earth and the people in it. (He says to her)

Princess Bubblegum: Well; it's nice to meet you Shadow.

Shadow: Same here. (He says smirking at her)

(Jen gets jealous and gives out a small growl)

(Shadow hears it and grabs Jen's hand)

(Jen stares at Shadow as he stares at her and smiles causing her to blush)

Jake: So PB what did you bring us here for? (He asks her)

Princess Bubblegum: Oh yes; I've found a rare emerald and its power is making my machines go hay wire. (She says pointing to a container holding a yellow emerald)

(Jen gasps)

Jen: A…

Shadow: Chaos Emerald. (He says looking at the container that holds the yellow Chaos Emerald in it)

Princess bubblegum: Oh is this yours? It fell from the sky last night so I thought I should check it out and do some experiments on it.

Finn: They need that emerald to get back home. (He says to her)

Princess bubblegum: Well; if they need it. (She says, then takes out the emerald and gives it to them)

Jen: Thank you. (She says taking the emerald that PB is giving them)

Shadow: Hmph; we'll have all 25 of them in no time.

Well bros, They have 3 out of 28, where will the 4th Chaos Emerald be? Find out in the next story of The Alternate Version of Adventure Time… This was for all you bros out there supporting me especially jackthehedgehog u/4730483/ read his story sometime its great and this was for him and I hoped you bros liked it and this was also for my boyfriend FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha!


End file.
